Una semana en la vida de Lupin
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de 7 viñetas 1 por día de la semana que hablan de Remus Lupin. Comunidad "Lunasytinta" de live journal.
1. Lunes

Estas viñetas nacen en respuesta a la tabla semanal de la comunidad de livejournal "Lunasytinta" y es amor, amor, amor

**Estas viñetas nacen en respuesta a la tabla semanal de la comunidad de livejournal "Lunasytinta" y es amor, amor, amor.**

**Espero que les gusten.**

**Y recuerden que los reviews son Remus bañados en chocolate **

**--o--o--o--o**

**1.- Lunes.**

El día lunes, los chicos Gryffindor de sexto año tienen transformaciones.

Los días lunes, Remus es el primero de la habitación en levantarse y baja las escaleras casi dando saltitos.

Los días lunes, Remus es tan feliz que incluso se permite silbar por los corredores del castillo.

Los días lunes, Remus toma un desayuno contundente, porque "hay que empezar bien la semana". Así que se sirve jugo de calabaza, toma leche con cereales, huevos con jamón y una gran porción de torta de panqué de chocolate, que a veces, -sólo a veces- le mancha la comisura de los labios.

Los días lunes, nadie se explica por qué Remus Lupin parece tan contento.

Cualquiera diría que siente un tipo de "crash on you" con Minerva McGonnagall, -total, cosas más raras se han visto-, pero la verdadera razón de la alegría del licántropo, si bien tiene que ver con la clase de transformaciones, no es la profesora quien le despierta tantas cosas, sino más bien su compañero de trabajo: Sirius Black.


	2. Martes

2

**2.- Martes**

Jamás lo olvidará.

Pueden decirle que era muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero él sabe que jamás lo olvidará. Porque hay cosas que el inconciente guarda para siempre, como una cajita de recuerdos olvidados en el tiempo y el espacio, pero que sin embargo, las sensaciones siempre están ahí, al acecho, esperando el momento menos indicado para salir a flote. Lo queramos o no. Porque es parte de la vida y parte del azar.

Remus sabe, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, o cuán pequeño haya sido, hay cosas en la vida que te marcan a sangre y fuego. O a sangre y colmillos en este caso.

Remus sabe, que el fatídico martes de su infancia cuando lo mordió ese hombre lobo es, inevitablemente, inolvidable.


	3. Miercoles

3

**3.- Miércoles**

Para Remus Lupin hay cosas de la vida cotidiana que toman el carácter de casi sagrado.

Porque para él, la rutina no es rutina, es casi una suerte de método científico que mantiene las cosas en orden y comprueba sus teorías. Para él, la rutina es "Tranquilidad", es "Limpieza" y es "Perfecta".

Porque a Remus Lupin, le gusta la rutina, le encanta la rutina, se _regocija_ en ella. Le encanta saber qué hacer, a qué hora lo hará y con quien lo hará.

Y una de esas cosas "sagradas", es todos los miércoles, estudiar de 4 a 5 de la tarde con su mejor amiga: Lily Evans.


	4. Jueves

4

**4.- Jueves**

El único día que Remus detesta, es el jueves. Y no por simple capricho de estudiante que no le agrade determinada asignatura, o porque se aburra infinitamente en historia de la magia por la monotonía de la voz de Binns, o porque siempre que ve a Slughorn se le revuelve el estómago con sus malditos favoritismos, sino simplemente, porque sabe que el día que sigue al jueves, es el viernes.

No es que no le guste el viernes… Es sólo que empieza a torturarse por adelantado al pensar que ese día, Sirius no llegará a dormir al cuarto de los chicos porque se perderá con alguna chica en algún pasillo. Porque sabe que pasará una noche en vela imaginando que esas desconocidas, no son más que él en su estado más puro.

Remus Lupin, odia el día jueves porque no puede odiar a todas esas chicas que disfrutan de todas las cosas que él desea vivenciar en carne propia. Remus odia al jueves, porque no puede odiar a Sirius Black.


	5. Viernes

5

**5.- Viernes **

- ¡Nadie puede estudiar un viernes por la tarde, Remus!- Dijo Sirius cabreado.

- Pues fíjate que yo sí puedo, Sirius. Y lo disfruto- Respondió el licántropo con una sonrisita de triunfo en los labios.

- Pues eso es lo que te hace aún más extraño, Lobito.

- Pues lo tomaré como un cumplido, Perrito.

- Pues no lo fue.

- Pues entonces no me importa- Dijo Remus sin separar los ojos de su lectura.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Lunático!- Dijo Sirius rindiéndose.

- Gracias… Pero ya conozco tu casa y a tu madre, Canuto.

- ¿Sabías que comentarios como ese, hacen que se me olvide cualquier tipo de enojo, Remus?

- Sí. Lo sé, Sirius. Por eso te lo digo.

- A veces creo que lo que más odio, y al mismo tiempo, lo que más me gusta de ti, es precisamente que seas tan jodidamente astuto, Lunático.

- Gracias. Pero fíjate que eso… También lo sé- Dijo el licántropo cerrando su libro para besarlo.


	6. Sábado

6

**6.- Sábado **

El sábado en la mañana, es cuando la brisa mejor se siente en las gradas del estadio de quidditch. Es por eso que cada vez que Remus siente la luna venir y no está preparado para ella, va a sentarse al lugar más alto que le entrega ese espacio.

Y que Sirius Black entrene en ese lugar, a la misma hora, ¡es mera coincidencia! Así que nada de sacar conclusiones erradas referentes al motivo de la presencia del licántropo en las bancas. **No es** que vaya a verlo jugar. **No es** que vaya a verlo volar, girar, flotar, maldecir, reír, gritar, vivir y apasionarse como sólo Sirius Black puede hacerlo.


	7. Domingo

7

**7.- Domingo **

Cuando Dios creó al mundo, dejó el séptimo día para descansar. Porque seguramente, hacer grandes cosas requiere esfuerzo y concentración.

Lo mismo le ocurre a Remus Lupin. No es que él se crea Dios ni mucho menos, o que haga grandes cosas por la humanidad, o algún tipo de cosa de esa índole. Pero sinceramente, ¿podría alguien culparlo por querer pasar un día completo en cama luego de una luna llena? La verdad es que no. Porque cuando la luna se vuelve una con el licántropo, el chico que vive bajo la piel del lobo se agota profundamente.

Es por eso que las persianas de la enfermería están abajo, las luces no se atreven a salir y los tres jóvenes que rodean la cama del pálido chico que yace en ella, se abstienen de meter ruido. Porque saben que si bien Remus es un chico fuerte, no hay cuerpo ni alma que aguante tanto dolor en una sola noche.

--o--o--

Recuerden: Sirius quiere a las chicas que le dejan comentarios a Maijo cuando escribe sobre su Remmie.

Espero que hayan sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en la próxima

¡Adiós!


End file.
